fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanGame:Monster Hunter Venture
Monster Hunder Venture is a fangame created by TheBrilliantLance. Plot 5 years after the events of Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, the mystery of the Elder Crossing that drew the Elder Dragons to the New World has been solved. But now, a new question has risen: where do the Elder Dragons fit in the tree of life? And where did they come from? These questions remain unanswered until most of the Research Commission begins a trip back home, with the Sapphire Star and a few others remaining on the New World. Using a different route than their previous one to avoid the possibility of running into another Zorah Magdaros, the Commission is surprised to touch down on land a week earlier than expected. At first, the Commission is elated--it seems that they’ve found a faster, safer travel route, allowing for much easier expeditions to and from the New World. But this joy is quickly dashed when the land they travel fails to match up to any of the maps they have of the Old World. Having studied several old texts that speak of a gigantic landmass said to be the ancient home of the Elder Dragons, the Handler and the Tracker come to the conclusion that the Research Commission’s new location is actually the fabled “Lost Continent” mentioned by the Ancients. Intrigued by this news, the Research Commission decides to stay on the Lost Continent, viewing it as a potential opportunity to finally answer the mystery of the Elder Dragons. However, their forays on the Lost Continent are fraught with peril. With no large civilizations in sight, they must create their own town from the ground up--and along the way, they find that monsters they were once familiar with in the New and Old Worlds seem to look and act very differently on the Lost Continent. In addition, the Lost Continent has several formidable and frightening monsters of its own. Among the mightiest are a trio of monsters the Research Commision dubs “The Knights of Calamity”. These are the Charging Tempest, Cerambus; the Soaring Hurricane, Thallidos; and the Deep Tremor; Seicheluth. With the Sapphire Star at home and the Commision’s Elder Dragon research hinging on the creation of a new base and the neutralization of the Knights of Calamity, it falls upon a new hunter to carve out a place for the Commision in the Lost Continent’s wilderness. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of Monster Hunter World. Underwater combat also makes a return from the Third Generation, with slightly revamped controls to allow for less frustrating gameplay. The areas in Monster Hunter Venture are also slightly larger than those seen in World, and many of them provide the opportunity for hunters and monsters alike to travel off the beaten path. These "hidden" areas can be cleared out or made more accessible by the actions of both player characters and monsters. Similar to Monster Hunter World, the game takes place in a living, breathing environment. It can be altered by both the actions of hunters and monsters and can either create new obstacles or allow players to use the world's structures to their advantage as hiding spots or traps. Monsters in this game also have much more complicated AI, and as such their interactions will be vastly altered. Some monsters will view other monsters as predators or prey and react accordingly, while some will compete for resources such as food, territory, or water if it becomes scarce. In some cases, monsters may actually team up to defeat a threat if they view each other as allies (e.g. A mated Rathalos and Rathian). An entirely new feature in this game is Free Roam Mode, 'which allows hunters to explore the various maps of Monster Hunter Venture as one cohesive world. Monsters randomly spawn in this mode, so there is never any guarantee of what you will see. Monsters Several monsters from the canon games return, although many do not appear. Instead, the monster list is composed mainly of new monsters, like in Monster Hunter Tri. 'Amphibians MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ciegoma Grebachoro Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Grebachoro Gobul Fanon Icon.png|Gobul MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Gomandias Nibelsnarf Fanon Icon.png|Nibelsnarf Tetsucabra Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Tetsucabra Berserk Tetsucabra Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Berserk Tetsucabra Zamite Fanon Icon.png|Zamite Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Zamtrios Tigerstripe Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios 'Bird Wyverns' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Antsargnus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Antsargia Gargwa Fanon Icon.png|Gargwa Kulu-Ya-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku Maccao Fanon Icon.png|Maccao Great Maccao Fanon Icon.png|Great Maccao MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Madiguo MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Icon.png|Tzitzi-Ya-Ku MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Uusaa Volustri Yian Garuga Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Yian Garuga Yian Kut-Ku (MHV) Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Yian Kut-Ku 'Brute Wyverns' Anjanath Fanon Icon.png|Anjanath Fulgur Anjanath Fanon Icon.png|Fulgur Anjanath MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Antoreas MHW-Barroth Icon.png|Barroth MHW-Jade-Barroth Icon.png|Jade Barroth Banbaro Fanon Icon.png|Banbaro Bojokhan Icon by FireBall13.png|Bojokhan MHWI-Brachydios Icon.png|Brachydios MHW-Deviljho Icon.png|Deviljho MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Glacera MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Caustic Glacera Glavenus Fanon World Icon.png|Glavenus Acidic Glavenus Fanon World Icon.png|Acidic Glavenus MHW-Radobaan Icon.png|Radobaan Tirraukronus Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Tirraukronus MHW-Uragaan Icon.png|Uragaan MHW-Steel-Uragaan Icon.png|Steel Uragaan MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Urgophos 'Carapaceons' Ceanataur Fanon Icon.png|Ceanataur Shogun Ceanataur Fanon Icon.png|Shogun Ceanataur Hermitaur Fanon Icon.png|Hermitaur Daimyo Hermitaur Fanon Icon.png|Daimyo Hermitaur MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Nui Racawa Shen Gaoren Fanon Icon.png|Shen Gaoren 'Fanged Beasts' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Antapar Gammoth Icon by YukiHerz.png|Gammoth Gammuthus Icon by YukiHerz.png|Gammuthus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Goragoru MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Harasudos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Istrapella Kelbi Fanon World Icon.png|Kelbi MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Kifaneloth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Kubatemolu Paolumu Fanon Icon.png|Paolumu MHWI-Nightshade Paolumu Icon.png|Nightshade Paolumu MHWI-Popo Icon.png|Popo MHWI-Rajang Icon.png|Rajang Rasendebar Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Rasendebar MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Simoran 'Fanged Wyverns' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Churlitos Dodogama Fanon Icon.png|Dodogama MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Dokutsune MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ferleaos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Globelor MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Kingpin Globelor MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Lascargris Mizutsune Fanon Icon.png|Mizutsune Odogaron Fanon Icon.png|Odogaron Ebony Odogaron Fanon Icon.png|Ebony Odogaron Tobi-Kadachi Fanon Icon.png|Tobi-Kadachi Viper Tobi-Kadachi Fanon Icon.png|Viper Tobi-Kadachi Zinogre Fanon World Icon.png|Zinogre Stygian Zinogre Fanon World Icon.png|Stygian Zinogre MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ungroth 'Flying Wyverns' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ahuura Astalos Icon by Rathalosaurus and Dragonzzilla.png|Astalos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Astrian MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Barbaios Barioth Fanon World Icon.png|Barioth Sand Barioth Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Sand Barioth Legiana Fanon Icon.png|Legiana Nargacuga Fanon World Icon.png|Nargacuga Green Nargacuga Fanon World Icon.png|Green Nargacuga Pukei-Pukei Fanon Icon.png|Pukei-Pukei Rathalos Fanon World Icon.png|Rathalos MHW-Azure Rathalos Icon.png|Azure Rathalos Rathian Fanon World Icon.png|Rathian MHW-Pink Rathian Icon.png|Pink Rathian MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Thallidos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Polar Thallidos Tigrex Fanon World Icon.png|Tigrex Brute Tigrex Fanon World Icon.png|Brute Tigrex 'Leviathans ' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Arvitarra Agnaktor Icon by Rathalosaurus and az games200.png|Agnaktor Glacial Agnaktor Icon by Rathalosaurus and az games200.png|Glacial Agnaktor MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Casquellas Lagiacrus Fanon Icon.png|Lagiacrus Ivory Lagiacrus Fanon Icon.png|Ivory Lagiacrus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Khanchilos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Seicheluth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Opal Seicheluth Uroktor Fanon Icon.png|Uroktor 'Lynians' Felyne Fanon Icon.png|Felyne MHW-Gajalaka Icon.png|Gajalaka MHW-Grimalkyne Icon.png|Grimalkyne Melynx Fanon Icon.png|Melynx Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|Shakalaka King Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|King Shakalaka 'Neopterons' Altaroth Fanon Icon.png|Altaroth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Apion MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Regal Apion Bnahabra Fanon Icon.png|Bnahabara MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Dengaeta MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Panzoramos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Rhomallion Seltas Fanon Icon.png|Seltas Desert Seltas Fanon Icon.png|Desert Seltas Seltas Queen Fanon Icon.png|Seltas Queen Desert Seltas Queen Fanon Icon.png|Desert Seltas Queen MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Vespulsan 'Piscine Wyverns' Beotodus Fanon Icon.png|Beotodus Jyuratodus Fanon Icon.png|Jyuratodus MHW-Lavasioth Icon.png|Lavasioth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ostgnathar MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Sphinyrus 'Snake Wyverns' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Archongis Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Najarala Tidal Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Tidal Najarala MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Sabuko MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Shogun Sabuko MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Zurratah 'Scelidians' Apceros Fanon World Icon.png|Apceros Apcedrome Icon by TheBrilliantLance (1).png|Great Apceros Aptonoth World Fanon Icon.png|Aptonoth Aptodrome icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Great Aptonoth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Brasceios Cerambus Icon by TheBrilliantLance.PNG|Cerambus Onyx Cerambus Icon by TheBrilliantLance.PNG|Onyx Cerambus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Equainoth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Micachalophin MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Pachalophin MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Pagotegius Rhenoplos Fanon Icon.png|Rhenoplos Rhenodrome Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Great Rhenoplos Slagtoth Fanon Icon.png|Slagtoth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Tarrustah MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Unarophos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Vulpaeoras 'Temnocerans ' Akura Vashimu Fanon World Icon by YukiHerz.png|Akura Vashimu Akura Jebia Fanon World Icon by YukiHerz.png|Akura Jebia MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Maraoutor MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Nazcarana Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Nerscylla Shrouded Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Shrouded Nerscylla 'Wingdrakes' Barnos Fanon Icon.png|Barnos Cortos Fanon Icon.png|Cortos Mernos Fanon Icon.png|Mernos Noios Fanon Icon.png|Noios Raphinos Fanon Icon.png|Raphinos Remobra Fanon Icon.png|Remobra 'Dragonlings' Gore Magala Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Chaotic Gore Magala '???' ' Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|E.D.W. Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Rathulla Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Triablos Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|P.D.W. Ashfall Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|P.D.W. Firestorm Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|P.D.W. Venomwind Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|UNKNOWN: Synthetic Predator Wyvern ' 'Elder Dragons' MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Archyanos Chameleos Fanon Icon.png|Chameleos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Karkannal MHW-Kushala Daora Icon.png|Kushala Daora MHW-Lunastra Icon.png|Lunastra MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Mayrashudos MHWI-Namielle Icon.png|Namielle Nergigante Fanon Icon.png|Nergigante Shagaru Magala Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Shagaru Magala MHW-Teostra Icon.png|Teostra MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Thatanaith MHW-Vaal Hazak Icon.png|Vaal Hazak Velkhana Fanon Icon.png|Velkhana Changes to Old Monsters All returning monsters are revamped--their designs may change drastically or only slightly, but more important than that is their altered fighting styles. No returning monster in Venture fights quite the same way as it did in its original game. This may be a simple change in movement speed and attack power, or a completely new mechanic that causes it to develop an altered attack pattern. Some extreme examples of this are Yian Garuga, which is now covered in venomous thorns that have become its primary offensive mechanic; and Diablos, which has lost its wings and extensive burrowing attacks in favor of faster, more powerful charges and the ability to create sinkholes by striking the ground with immense force. Credits *Thanks to Werequaza86 for letting me use Shrapnelburst Uragaan. *Thanks to Chaoarren for letting me use Rasendebar. *Thanks to Dinoman0310 for letting me use Tarrustah, Panzoramos, Urgophos, Bojokhan, Micachalophin, and Pachalophin. Category:Fan Game Category:TheBrilliantLance